Hope Springs Eternal
by Tasogare-Taichou
Summary: Pairing: SakuLee. Done for a theme challange, to strawberryvanilla. Sometimes, things just need to take their own pace.


Hope Springs Eternal

Sitting on the small and weathered stone bench, bandaged hands shook ever so slightly as they rested atop green-clothed knees. Those same hands were drawn up into tense fists, the arms they connected to held in an equally tense manner, rigid and immobile as the stance of the figure they belonged to. He sat, stoic and silent as a statue, though the young man might have disputed the silent part. To him, aside from the gentle swish of the wind, the loudest sound by far was the pounding of his own heart that thundered deafeningly through his mind. A quiet sound, certainly, though Lee was nonetheless quite positive that all of Konoha who passed within a decent vicinity would have been able to hear the raging tempo of the fist-sized lump of muscle that served to power his body. And if they couldn't hear that, then they most definitely had to be able to pick up on the nervous way fingers twitched fractionally and hands shifted ever so slightly when the waiting and the silence seemed nearly suffocating.

_ She…she said yes…_

And yet again, a slight flush broke over the cheeks of the black-haired teen as he sat in statuesque manner on the hard surface, forest green unitard and grass-green flak jacket rendering him the same shade as the landscape which he sat nervously in front of, red hitai-ate the only splash of colour against the sylvan glade, afternoon sunlight reflecting off of shiny black hair. A hurried patter of feet and black eyes shot up in startlement as the very reason for his uneasy patience crested the hill, short rose-hued tresses fluttering behind her as she raised one gloved hand in a quick wave.

Haruno Sakura. His advent of perfection, his ideal woman, his…so many things that Rock Lee didn't even dare to think to himself, lest whatever benevolent deities had lent him this singular chance rip aside the curtain of surrealism and plunge him back into the harsh cold waters of reality in another reminder of how far away from his grasp she really was. He'd spent years watching her, admiring her, wanting her, _loving_ her. And so many times, had watched from the sidelines as she chased her own dreams, dreams which had no place for a spirited taijutsu master with no aptitude for ninjutsu or genjutsu. And yet not once had he given up. No matter how many times she had smiled that slightly sad, somewhat awkward smile and told him as gently as she could that she was touched he cared, but she simply couldn't. No matter how many times Neji had rolled his eyes and told Lee that it was hopeless and he should just forget about her. No matter how often he had seen the un-noticed gazes of longing that Hinata directed, not at Naruto but at Lee's own stoic teammate, and wished that jade-green eyes would one day alight on him with that same softness.

He'd simply smiled his own warm smile and continued trying. And this time…she had said yes. Small matter that it was merely a walk to the icecream vendor in the center of town, something so common and mundane as to be above the notice of others as anything resembling a "victory". However, that mattered little to the Chuunin. To him, it was a victory, regardless of size or importance. Perhaps even a stepping stone, a key to open a long-sought door. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Lee stood up as the girl came to a stop, bending over slightly to catch her breath, a hint of laughter dusting those rose-hued lips. Well, everything about her was rose-hued, really. From the pale pink shade of her hair, to her rosy complexion, even spreading to the colours she chose to cloth herself in, crimson red blending with dusty grayish pink, vibrant green eyes shining in breathtaking contrast from oval face.

"Sakura-san, allow me to escort you properly?"

With a smile, he offered his arm to his companion who took it with a chuckle and a nod, easily threading her own arm through his elbow, fingertips resting gently against green sleeve. He didn't dare catch her gaze, eyes staying fixed ahead of him, intensely aware of the warmth in his cheeks, anticipating the rise of colour as she turned with laughing eyes to smile at him and ask a simple question. Something about his training earlier, though had anyone asked him about it later, Lee would have been unable to remember exactly what it was. What he would remember was the way her eyes managed to catch and reflect the sunlight itself, shining in a way unlike any other pair of eyes the thick-browed young man had ever seen. The way her lips curved in a smile, the tinkling sound of laughter echoing from between them like the sweetest music ever to touch his ears. She captivated him, held his very soul in thrall. When she spoke, all other sound ceased. When her eyes bled tears, his world cried as well. Yet no matter how dearly he coveted it, that softness and light still hovered just beyond his reach, a shining beacon that he strove for. Pushing thoughts aside with a smile, he nodded a simple answer, soon losing himself within the simple beauty of being in her presence.

"Lee-san? Lee-san… we're here."

Glancing up suddenly, Lee blinked in startled embarrassment to realize that not only had they already arrived at their destination, but that the pink-haired woman standing next to him had been trying to get his attention. Hiding suddenly flustered demeanor, he hastily apologized, though his nerves were bolstered and mended by the easy way she giggled at his apparent dazedness. Shaking her head, she turned to the counter and perused the selection before finally deciding on a cherry-chocolate cone. Only a few moments later and they were seated at one of the small umbrella-festooned tables surrounding the little shop, afternoon breeze softly blowing the occasional falling leaf or flower petal their way.

He should have been enjoying his own icecream, but as on so many other occasions when he'd been lucky enough to spend time alone with Sakura, Lee found himself unable to do anything but watch her. Watch her as she took a bite of her chocolate-encrusted treat, face painted into a happy smile as she savored the treat. He found it fitting, her choice of flavor. Afterall, it only made sense that someone named Sakura should like an icecream flavour that bore part of her name. But then…everything having to do with cherries reminded him of Sakura. Just as everything that was pink, or red reminded him of the young medic-nin. Even his own icecream.

Strawberry-vanilla, creamy white smoothness with it's tracks of crimson red melting and bleeding into the pristine background of the cool white treat. Tenten had teased him once about his favourite flavour, stating that strawberry-vanilla was a girl's flavour, not one that boys normally liked. But right now…Lee liked it even more then usual. Not only because the brilliant red stripes reminded him of Sakura's shirt, and the soft pink colour of melted strawberry blending with vanilla was remniscent of the red of her hitai-ate where it rested against strawberry-pink locks, creamy white skin seeming as soft and smooth as the curve of the vanilla scoop that rested in the small bowl. No, it was about more then half-melted icecream turning to vanilla puddles in the bottom of ceramic under the warm sun. It was about the girl sitting across from him, the way the tannish ceramic bowl seemed to perfectly match the hue of her skirt. The way the black letters on the sign, that had always seemed nothing more then simple boring ink, suddenly seemed the exact same shade of black as her gloves. How the shine of sunlight on silver spoon seemed a poor comparison for the glimmer of hitai-ate as that same shaft of gold struck it through the trees that must have borrowed their colour from her eyes in poor imitation. It was because everything, everywhere reminded him of her. And even something so mundane as a bowl of strawberry-vanilla icecream held special significance when it was mixed with Sakura.

He'd wanted to walk her home, but she'd simply shook her head with that same slightly sad smile and stepped back momentarily before pausing as though in thought. Carefully, she took a step forward and leaned up, pressing petal-soft lips to his cheek. Lee's heart lurched, muscles locked up and breath caught as the rose-haired angel lingered, so temptingly-close. She smelled of light, of roses and sandalwood and perhaps a hint of strawberries and vanilla. Or perhaps that was just his imagination as she drew back before standing up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.

"One day at a time, Lee-san. One day at a time."

Stepping back with a smile, she nodded and turned to leave, heading down the pathway alone, the wind picking up slightly to ruffle it's fingers through satin-soft hair as he watched her receeding figure. He lifted one hand to his cheek to brush bandaged fingers against his own skin. He'd take it one day at a time, like she'd said. And maybe…those days would someday turn to years.


End file.
